


Smashing Through The Boundaries

by Synnerxx



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay takes care of business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smashing Through The Boundaries

Jay liked to shock people. He liked doing outrageous things simply for the shock value. He liked to make the waters ripple, liked to make a huge splash, a scene, anything as long as it shocked people.

Needless to say, kissing Spinner in the middle of the crowded cafeteria definitely shocked quite a few people.

Well, it's not like he planned to do it, but there was that bleach blonde bitch hanging all over Spinner like she had a chance with him. Spinner was sitting calmly with Jimmy, Marco, and Ashley, talking and laughing. The bitch was sitting next to Spinner, laughing loudly and shooting Spin coy looks, touching his arm lightly. It was driving Jay nuts.

Sean smirked at him. “Go on, man. We all know you want to.”

Jay glanced back it his own table to find Alex, Amy and Towerz smirking at him. He rolled his eyes at them and turned back to watch Spinner and the blonde bimbo.

He watched as she leaned in to whisper something in Spinner's ear, her manicured nails scratching softly over his arm. Her hand came up and cupped Spinner's jaw, turning him to face her as she began to lean in, lips puckered slightly.

Jay was up out of his chair and halfway across the cafeteria before he realized he'd moved. He reached Spinner just as bitch was going to plant a big wet one, and jerked Spinner out of his chair. He crushed their lips together and kissed Spinner more possessively than he had ever kissed him before. The entire cafeteria had gone quite and still. No one dared to speak or move or even breathe, it seemed. His teeth caught Spinner's lower lip and bit it gently before letting Spinner go and turning back to the bottle blonde.

“He's taken.” He snapped into her face, which was clouded over with disgust and anger, turning and walking out of the cafeteria before she could sputter a response.

Spinner blinked, looking around him, obviously wondering what the hell had gotten into Jay. He never got the chance to ask as the the doors swung shut and Jay was gone.

The whole school was soon buzzing about The Kiss as it was now referred to.

Everyone was shocked when they heard it.

Jay had killed two birds with one stone. Shocking the school and getting blonde bitch to back up off his boyfriend.

Today was a good day, if he did say so himself.


End file.
